Various designs of steering columns have been known. In particular, simply or multiply telescopic steering columns are advantageous, because the driver can position the steering wheel corresponding to his height in the vehicle, so that a comfortable, ergonomically favorable posture can be achieved at all times.
On the one hand, it must be guaranteed in such steering columns that the steering wheel can yield in the axial direction in the case of an accident in order to prevent serious injuries to the driver of the vehicle; on the other hand, an axial displacement limitation must be provided during the telescoping process.